The Most Important thing
by Kirara the two tail
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome and erases her memory. What will happen when she starts to remember?I really suck at summeries! R&R KagxInu SesxKag KogxAmo
1. the kidnaping

**The most Important thing is her memory**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha How ever I do own Amori the Fallen angel

**Beware of spoilers!**

Kagome and InuYasha were just getting ready for bed.

"InuYasha, have you seen my slippers?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her.

"No! Why do you care? It's not like you need them." He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid down in bed. InuYasha blew out the candle and laid down beside Kagome. They were just falling asleep when InuYasha jumped up and growled.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru is coming! I recognize that stench anywhere!" he replied. All of a sudden the door was broken in. Sesshomaru walked in and looked around.

"Where is she? I know she is here!" he demanded. Kagome pulled the blankets over her head, closed her eyes and held her breath. InuYasha grabbed his sword and it transformed. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and ripped away the blankets; he saw Kagome and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"You're coming with me!" he said. InuYasha charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged him and hit him on the head knocking InuYasha out. Kagome broke free from Sesshomaru and ran to InuYasha's aid.

"Leave that dirty mutt alone, wretch!" Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Kagome.

"Stay away from us! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as she hugged InuYasha. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm again and pulled her away from InuYasha. Kagome let out a small scream.

"You will come with me! I need a mate and I have chosen you!" Sesshomaru said to Kagome. Kagome looked at him in the eye.

"I would rather die, than be your mate!" she said coldly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"That can be arranged!" he said. Then he shoved his hand through her stomach. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"I…hate…you!" she said as she died. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and walked out.

When Sesshomaru got back to his castle he took Kagome into one of the rooms and laid her down.

"I hate that I had to do that to you!" he stood up and unsheathed his Tensuiga and brought Kagome back to life. She was un-conscious so Sesshomaru left and made Jaken watch over Kagome.

Kagome rolled over and fell on the floor. She stood up and saw Jaken standing in the doorway.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Kagome looked around. She walked over to Jaken.

"Let me through!" she said as she stepped on him. She walked down a long hallway to a room with a light on in it. She opened the door and stepped in. she saw Sesshomaru sitting by a fire sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome standing in the doorway.

"Ahh, you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"You're in my castle."

"Where's InuYasha?"

"Out of our lives forever! He will never find you here!"

"Our lives? No!"

"Oh, yes! Also I can make you forget who he is just by saying his name!" Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome fell to her knees.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I will if you don't obey me!" he said. Kagome bowed her head.

"What do I have to do?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru smiled.

"First you will wear this!" he threw a white, blue, and pink kimono at her.

"Second, you will call me Lord! And last, you will do everything I ask of you!" he stood up. "That is it, you may leave!" Kagome picked up the kimono and walked out. She walked back down the long hallway to the room she woke up in.

"Get out! I'm changing!" she said as she pushed Jaken out. She shut the door and changed into the kimono. She folded her pajamas and laid them on the bed, and then she walked outside and sat down. She looked up at the stars and sighed. Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Go get some fire wood." He demanded. Kagome stood up

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she walked over to the woodpile and grabbed three pieces of wood and carried them into Sesshomaru's room. Then she went back outside and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Is that all, Lord Sesshomaru?" She quietly asked.

"Yes, for now. Sit down." He replied. Kagome obeyed and sat down beside him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who wouldn't look back at him.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked. Kagome started to cry.

"You took me away from my only love!" She looked into his eyes. "How could you be so heartless?" she looked back down, tears running down her face. Sesshomaru was shocked.

"How dare you, speak to me like that!" he didn't know what to do. "You will pay for your disrespect!" he stood up and pointed to a large room. "Clean it! I want every speck of dust gone!" he stood up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome stood up and walked into the room she was to clean. There was a bucket and a cloth in the middle of the room. She picked them up and went outside to a small creek. She filled up the bucket and took it back inside. She started to clean; she cleaned the walls, the door, the floor, and the roof. When she was done she went back down to the creek and sat down. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was done, so he walked down to where she was. He took off his 1animal pelt and put it on Kagome.

"I want you to wear this." He uttered. Kagome looked to see what it was. She had given up on fighting Sesshomaru.

"Yes, My lord." She said softly. Sesshomaru sat down beside Kagome. He touched her face and, Kagome drew back. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm going to make you forget about my half brother. Kagome, I want you to be mine!" he said. Kagome started to cry.

"No, please don't!" She begged, but Sesshomaru ignored her. He leaned towards her and in her ear whispered.

"InuYasha." Then went to kiss her. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away just before she forgot about InuYasha. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagome's hands, and then he leaned towards her once again, and kissed her. Kagome didn't know what to do, she knew she was mad at him for something, but she didn't know what. Sesshomaru broke away and smiled. Kagome looked up at the stars.

"Why did you choose me to be your mate?" she asked. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand.

"Because, you have a strong free will, you're beautiful, you're no ordinary human, and I love you!" he replied. Kagome blushed.

"And why am I mad at you?" she asked.

"It was a stupid argument." He lyed. Kagome shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, if it was stupid, I'll forgive you…as long as you agree I'm right!" she smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and then stood up and started to walk back to his room.

"It's late, I'm going to bed. You should do the same!" Kagome nodded and stood up. She walked back inside, and down the long hallway to her room. She closed the door and changed back into her pajamas. Kagome made sure she folded her kimono neatly and put Sesshomaru's Animal Pelt at the foot of her bed. Then she laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome got up and got changed. She walked outside and stretched. She decided to go for a walk in the forest. While walking she found a very nice flower patch and bent down to pick a flower. As she stood up she heard a voice.

"So you are Lord Sesshomaru's woman!" Kagome turned around and saw Kouga standing in front of her. Kouga couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ka…Kagome! What happened to the mutt!"

"Mutt? Who are you talking about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"You know, the mutt, InuYasha!" he said. Kagome shrugged.

"Sorry I don't know anyone by that name." Kouga was completely confused.

"You are Kagome right? You look like her!" Kouga walked around Kagome examining her.

"Kouga, of course I'm me!" she put the flower she picked behind her left ear. Kouga sat down.

"But you and the mutt were together!"

"Sorry, but I have never met this Inu guy!" Kagome replied as she sat down. Kouga scratched his head.

"Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" he put his hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Kagome said, getting annoyed. She stood up.

"I have to go, Lord Sesshomaru will be waking up soon." She started to walk away. Kouga stood up and followed her.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased with you following me." Kagome warned as she adjusted the animal pelt. Kouga looked at Kagome and shrugged.

"I can take him!" Kagome sighed and continued to walk.

When they got to the castle, Sesshomaru was sitting by the creek waiting for Kagome to get back. When he saw whom she was with, Sesshomaru jumped up and walked up to Kagome, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side.

"What are you doing here? You mangy wolf!" he questioned. Kouga shrugged.

"I'm not aloud to visit with an old friend?" he said.

"You will not come near Kagome or this castle ever again, if you value your life." Sesshomaru growled and turned around, still holding onto Kagome, he walked back towards the creek.

"Run away, little wolf!" Sesshomaru said as Kouga started back towards the forest. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who is InuYasha?" she asked him quietly. Sesshomaru didn't answer. They got to the creek and sat down. Again Kagome asked who InuYasha was. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"He's not someone you want to get mixed up with. My little brother is able to kill anyone who angers him." Sesshomaru smiled, "but don't worry, he won't find us here!" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru noticed the flower behind Kagome's ear and grabbed it. He studied it a bit and then stood up.

"Stay here! I'll be right back!" Sesshomaru raced into the forest. Kagome sat and waited for five minutes, until Sesshomaru came back. He had a large bouquet of flowers. He handed it to Kagome.

"Wow! My Lord, how did you get all of these so fast?" Kagome said, as she smelled a flower. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm a demon, what do you expect?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Nothing less than amazing." Kagome giggled. She stood up.

"Do you have a vase?" she asked as she walked towards the castle. Sesshomaru nodded and went into his room. Kagome waited just outside the door. Sesshomaru came out and handed a vase to Kagome. She filled it up with water and placed the bouquet in it. She walked into her room and placed it on a shelf. Then she went back outside and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"Thank you!" she hugged him.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile."

"When will you be back?"

"In a few days!"

"Okay, are you taking Jaken?"

" No, he can stay here with you."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru walked off leaving Kagome behind. Kagome took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the creek. Sesshomaru was gone, and there was nothing for her to do. All of a sudden Kagome sensed a shard of the Shikon no tama. She looked around she could see no one. Kagome stood up, put her sandals back on, and ran to find a bow and arrows to protect her. She found them in a room and ran back outside, standing in front of her was 2Amori.

"Why are you here?" Kagome questioned.

"Looking for Kouga! Was he here?" Amori replied. Kagome nodded.

"He went that way!" she pointed at the forest.

"He went back to his pack then." Amori sat down and sighed. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"Well…I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mate, but I'm not in love with him! I mean, it's almost like I'm…in love with…with someone else!" Kagome explained. Amori looked at Kagome with pity.

"Kagome, you are in love with someone else."

"I am? Who?"

"You are in love with Sesshomaru's half-brother, InuYasha."

"Kouga said something about this InuYasha guy too!"

"Kagome! Sesshomaru erased your memory of him!"

"I don't believe Lord Sesshomaru would do such a thing to me!" Kagome started to cry.

"Even if you don't want to remember, the love you hold for InuYasha will cause your memories to slowly come back!" Amori stood up, her wings emerged from her back and she flew away.

_Flashback_

Kagome ran up to InuYasha. "How can I stop him from transforming?" she thought. Kagome started to cry and leaned over to InuYasha. She kissed him! "We always want to be together, right InuYasha?" she thought as he changed back into a Hanyou. InuYasha noticed Kagome was kissing him and he kissed her back. He never wanted that moment to end. When they broke away from each other, he hugged her and said,

"I'll remain a Hanyou a little while longer, for you, okay."

_End flashback_

Kagome sat down and wept into her hands. Why? Why would Sesshomaru take someone so dear to her away? Kagome didn't move from that spot for 3 days, despite the hopeless urging from Jaken.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome weeping. He walked up to her, got to her level and attempted to kiss her. Kagome moved her face away, causing Sesshomaru to miss.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" He asked quietly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with anger…no hatred.

"I love him, and you tried to take him away!" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears, how did she remember about his pathetic half-brother?

"I'm going to find InuYasha! And you can't stop me!" Kagome said as she threw Sesshomaru's animal pelt at him. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, and Kagome struggled to get free. He dug his claws into her flesh. Kagome winced but didn't stop struggling, in one swift pull her arm was free, missing some flesh and blood, but free. She ran as fast as she could into the forest. She wasn't exactly sure whom InuYasha was, but she was sure she would find him. She ran through the forest until she got to a small village. She was weak from all the blood she had lost and her vision was blurring but she walked into the village and looked around. When people started to call her 'Lady Kagome', she knew she was in Kaede's village. She walked into the familiar hut and saw an old woman sitting by the fire. Kagome stumbled over to Kaede and sat down.

"Lady Kagome, ye escaped from Sesshomaru!" She looked at the puddle of warm, sticky, red fluid that was forming around Kagome. She ran and got some herbs and bandages and immediately started to bandage Kagome up.

"I may have escaped, but I did not escape with everything I had before."

"What do ye mean?"

"Amori told me, that I am in love with a man named InuYasha, but, I don't remember who he is!"

"Young Kagome, stay here, and I shall go get ye InuYasha." Kaede walked out of the hut. Kagome leaned up against a wall closed her eyes and waited. She had been waiting for 15 minutes when she heard a sound. She opened her eyes to see a young man dressed in red, with long, silver hair and amber eyes, walking into the hut. Kagome could tell he was Sesshomaru's brother but she didn't recognize him, but he definitely knew who she was.

"Kagome! You came back!" InuYasha rushed toward Kagome and fell to his knees in front of her. He embraced her.

"Are you…" Kagome hesitated, she felt embarrassed to ask him, "Are you InuYasha?" InuYasha stopped hugging Kagome and looked at her. She couldn't remember him. InuYasha nodded. Kagome started to cry. InuYasha pulled Kagome up. He held her hand and led her into the forest. He stopped in front of the god tree. Kagome looked up at the tree, she placed her hand on it and a memory came back to her.

_Flashback_

"You look pretty stupid there, Kikyo!" InuYasha said. "The Kikyo I remember wouldn't hesitate to get me down!"

"Kikyo! Kikyo! My name is not Kikyo it's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Kagome got right in his face. All of a sudden Mistress Centipede wrapped around Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey! You think you can pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…" Kagome thought for a minute.

"Well, can you?" he asked again.

"No! Don't young child!" Kaede yelled. Mistress Centipede started to squeeze them.

"I don't know what I should do, but…" Mistress Centipede squeezed harder. Kagome reached up for the arrow.

"…I don't want to DIE!" she pulled it out just as Mistress Centipede squeezed as hard as she could. InuYasha ripped through her flesh releasing both him and Kagome.

_End flashback_

Kagome sat down; she really did know this guy. InuYasha sat down beside her.

"Do you remember this place?" he questioned. Kagome nodded and started to cry,

"This is where we first met, you saved my life!" InuYasha sighed,

"I might have saved you, but if you recall correctly I wasn't very friendly!" Kagome looked at him and smiled,

"I knew you would grow to like me, though." She replied. InuYasha smiled,

"So, is that all you remember?" he asked. Kagome nodded. InuYasha stood up and took Kagome's hand, gently pulling her up. They walked back to Kaede's village together.

When they got to Kaede's village, Kagome saw a small Kitsune kit playing with a top. She remembered how she had become mother to him.

_Flashback_

Kagome and InuYasha had been traveling together looking for the shards of the Shikon no tama for quite awhile. They were walking down a dirt road when all of a sudden there was a poof of blue smoke, when it had cleared, a large pink bubble with eyes and a mouth, was floating in front of them.

"Give me your shards of the Shikon no tama, or be eaten!" It said loudly.

"Keh! Don't make me Laugh!" InuYasha said. Just than the pink thing bit InuYasha on the head causing InuYasha to punch it. 'POOF' there was another poof of blue smoke. When it cleared, a small Kitsune kit stood in front of them.

End flashback

Kagome smiled, that was the first time she had ever met Shippo. Shippo looked up from his play and saw Kagome; he ran over to her, jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome! I missed you!" he said jumping down. Kagome smiled.

"I missed you too!" Shippo jumped down and started to play with his toys again. InuYasha sat down and watched Shippo play. Kagome walked over to a hill by the forest and sat down. She slowly unwrapped the blood soaked bandages on her wrist; she ripped a strip of cloth off of her Kimono and re-wrapped the open wound.

……………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru straitened up, he could smell Kagome's blood. He tilted his head.

"That wench went back to the baka!"

* * *

**Meanings**

**1 Animal pelt: The fluffy thing Sesshomaru wears, it is a symbol of rank.**

**2 Amori: she is a 375-year-old fallen angel. She has light purple eyes, a heart shaped birthmark on her shoulder, and dark brown hair (much like Sango's) pulled up in two buns. She has a shard of the Shikon no tama embedded in her forehead enabling her to walk on water and absorb her wings. Her weapons are her fists and the sword she carries on her back. She is in love with Kouga, and is a close friend of Kagome's.**

* * *

**Tell me what you think please R&R**


	2. Back Again

**AN: Wow! thanx for all the reviews!**

**katlin: I'm so glad you like it! I wasn't sure what people would think.**

**Vegeta-loves-Bulma: Keep reading to find out!**

**Kagomesuin: I made it different on perpose...I wanted to see what it would be like if Sesshomaru choose Kagome as his mate right at the begining. I'm glad you like it.**

**animeangel: You think it's Awsome! stary eyed Thank you!**

**wisniewska: Uhh...You scare me...**

**Spirituality: Thanx for the pointers. Keep reading.**

**Ok...I know this chapter is short but I've been really busy! I'll update as soon as I can :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru started to follow Kagome's scent, Masking his own to make sure InuYasha couldn't smell him. Sesshomaru ran through the trees untill he came to an opening. He jumped into a tree and looked down. He saw Kagome re-wrapping her wound. He felt bad for injuring her, he hadn't expected her to pull away from him. He jumped down and walked over to the lounging Kagome. 

Kagome opened her eye's to see the taiyoukai hovering over her. She started to scream but Sesshomaru placed a rough kiss on her lips. He picked her up bridal style and carried a kicking Kagome back to his castle.  
"I didn't think you would find that dirty hanyou." Sesshomaru said to her, causing Kagome to stop kicking and look up at Sesshomaru.

"You thought wrong, Baka!" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and dropped Kagome, who fell on her butt.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked as she stood up and rubbed her sore bum. Sesshomaru stayed silent. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and stood on her tip toes so she could look him in the eye.

"HELLO! I am talking to you!" Sesshomaru winced at the volume of her voice, but refused to answer her. Instead he pushed her out of the way and walked in direction of his castle.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
